Rodrigo
Rodrigo is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Minor Monogram". History He was assigned to being mentored by the infamous Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who has been making plans of taking over the Tri-State Area. In the episode, he is first seen when Doofenshmirtz shows him around his lab until the arrival of Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa, who has broken up with her boyfriend Johnny (because he thinks a video game is more important than her). After Vanessa mopes about her failed relationship with Johnny, Doofenshmirtz suggested that she stop going for the bad boy types, to which Vanessa happily responds that she's only attracted to the bad boy types because of her father's reputation as an evil scientist, even hugging him to prove the point. Upon hearing this, Rodrigo starts to show some interest in Vanessa through flirting, finding her to be quite unique in general, and in return, Vanessa shows some affection for him. While Doofenshmritz is lecturing Rodrigo, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, Perry the Platypus, arrives to battle him again. However, expecting Perry's arrival, Doofenshmirtz traps him in a boot stuck into the floor. Despite being surprised to see this, Rodrigo questions about the usage of the boot, stating that Perry might get out there easily and fight Doofenshmirtz. He suggested that he can come up with a better trap in hopes of which Doofenshmirtz could critique on. Seeing that it there might be a point, Doofenshmritz agrees to let Rodrigo create the new trap. While doing so, Rodrigo secretly confesses to Perry that he is planning to get rid both him and Doofenshmirtz, much to Perry's shock. After Rodrigo finishes the trap, Perry (being unable to escape from it) attempts to warn Doofenshmirtz about Rodrigo's intentions, but Doofenshmirtz doesn't understand him (since Perry can't talk). It was then Doofenshmirtz announces his latest scheme: he has created and installed two enormous propellers in opposite side of the Tri-State Area, hoping to use them into physically dislodge the Tri-State Area from the face of the Earth and raise it into the sky where he will pilot around and refuse to return to return it until he becomes its leader. Doofenshmirtz then activates his propellers, which suddenly dislodge the Tri-State Area as planned. Seeing that it has gone extremely well, Rodrigo betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him next to Perry, and Vanessa is unable to help because she's wearing the same boot trap. It was then Rodrigo announces his true goal: using the propellers to separate at different angles, which will literally tear the Tri-State Area apart, which would kill thousands of citizens. Rodrigo then plans of using this event as an example against others in order to enact his lifelong goal: taking over the world. An angry Doofenshmirtz finds to be completely insane, but Rodrigo doesn't care. He even tried to get Vanessa to join him, but she is completely disgusted by this as well, refusing to betray her father. Taking no notice of this, Rodrigo attempts to manipulate the propellers into splitting the Tri-State Area apart, laughing manically until he is knocked out from the controls by the arriving Monty Monogram, who then beats Rodrigo up with the usage of acrobatics. After the Tri-State Area is returned back to its proper place by a freed Perry, Monty ties the defeated Rodrigo up into a chair, leaving Perry to deal with him. Taking on Doofenshmirtz's advice, Vanessa decides to stop going for the bad boy types and starts focusing her attention towards Monty. It's unknown what happened to Rodrigo afterwards, though it may be implied that he was arrested and taken into O.W.C.A. custody for his attempt to destroy the Tri-State Area. Trivia *He is named after Dan Povenmire's nephew. Gallery 319b - His Training Paid Off.jpg 319b - Monty Saves the Day.jpg 319b - A New Fighting Style.jpg 319b - Monty Makes a Splash.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Hispanic characters Category:Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters